The invention relates generally to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly, to electrical connector assemblies for pluggable electronic modules.
Some known electrical connector assemblies include a metal cage having a plurality of ports the each receive a small form factor pluggable (SFP) module therein. The pluggable modules may plug into an electrical connector that is held within the cage and is electronically connected to a host circuit board. An end of the cage that includes the ports for the pluggable modules is typically held within a panel of a housing that contains the host circuit board therein. For example, the housing may be a housing for a computer that includes the host circuit board. The end of the cage that is held within the panel typically includes a plurality of springs formed integrally from a wall thereof. The springs extend circumferentially about the end of the cage and exert a spring force on an interior surface of the panel opening that receives the cage end to securely hold the cage end within the panel opening. The springs also facilitate containing electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions by providing a plurality of contact points that ground the cage to the panel.
However, maintaining a predetermined structural integrity of the cage at the end held within the panel opening limits the number of springs that can be formed from the cage wall. Accordingly, maintaining the predetermined structural integrity may limit the number of contact points that facilitate the containment of EMI emissions. Specifically, if the cage wall is formed with too many springs, the structural integrity of the cage wall at the end held within the panel opening may fall below design limits, thereby leading to instability and possible deformation of the cage. Therefore, the springs must be spaced far enough apart along the circumference of the cage wall such that the structural integrity of the cage wall at the end held within the panel opening does not fall below design limits.
There is a need for an electrical connector assembly that includes a cage that facilitates minimizing EMI emissions while maintaining a predetermined structural integrity of the cage.